


I and Love and You

by OnceUponaFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponaFangirl/pseuds/OnceUponaFangirl
Summary: Written after the season 5 finale. Just a little bit of Emma telling Killian she loves him.





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished in my google drive and decided to finish and post it. Originally it was written after the season 5 finale.

She’s not sure why it had always been a huge hurdle. (That’s a lie, and she knows it. Just like she knows that she wears the fear of abandonment, of one day not being enough, like a second skin.) But now that she’s said it without one of them facing death, confronting the truth that even the gods knew and approved -

 

Now it’s addictive. 

 

She tells him with her lips pressed to his throat, feeling the upturn curve of his mouth against her skin as he takes her against their counter. She laughs the words as he fills the grocery cart with cookie dough, jello, and two jars of nutella with a raised eyebrow. She says it again and again, each time they separate, whether for work or a day out at sea with Henry. Each goodbye becoming a little easier as time and love heals the wounds that darkness and death inflicted.  

 

She presses the words against him in a strangled cry when she wakes from a nightmare - his name a cautious, desperate whisper on her lips as fear wraps around her insides that he is gone forever. They’re a soft anchor to reality when he wakes with a start, visions of her lifeless body on concrete fresh in the special hell that is his mind. 

 

She says it a million different ways, a million different times, but it never feels enough. Maybe, she thinks, he can feel it in her heartbeat. Or how his arms are the best home she’s ever known. Maybe it’s in the smile reserved just for him. 

 

He’s always the one with the poetic vocabulary, but this, simplicity of those three little words, I and love and you, it’s everything and nothing all at once. It’s something she feels deep in bones, like the blood running through her veins. Emma Swan loved Killian Jones and she’ll be damned if he ever doubts it again. 


End file.
